There are a variety of skin-contacting, medical electrodes able to transmit low-power, bio-electric signals between the skin surface and an electrical conductor. Such electrodes include those for monitoring and diagnostic purposes, sensing electrodes, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulating (TENS) electrodes, iontophoretic electrodes, electromyographic (EMG) electrodes, and others. The present invention may be adapted to any of the various electrodes to provide an improved device.